Shimeji no monogatari
by munching muffins
Summary: Taoris. Kristao. Kris/Tao. Dia hanya penghias, hasil program dengan keterbatasan gerakan dan wajah datar. REVISED.


**Shimeji no monogatari**

by _munching muffins (FFnet)_

_rating: pg  
_

_genre: romance, general, possible angst  
_

Pairing: Kris/Tao, Wu Yi Fan/ Huang Zi Tao, Kevin Wu/ Edison Huang (salahin Kris napa namanya banyak *plak*)

Warning: Boy/boy, shounen-ai, possible angst, kelebayan Kris (?)

Summary: Dia hanya penghias, hasil program dengan keterbatasan gerakan dan wajah datar.

a/n: lagi maen shimeji pas ngerjain xD oke, buat kalian yang nggak tahu shimeji apaan, cari aja exo shimeji. Kalo nggak salah download Tao yang dari peachtea, author juga lupa. Yang pasti yang bikin shimeji bukan author n exo juga bukan punya author (walo author mau banget bawa pulang tao *brb author diplintir Kris*)

**edit 18/12/2012: karena banyak banget yang bilang nggak ngerti sama storynya, author saranin main shimejinya aja dulu. author soalnya nulis fic ini nggak mengada-ada, kalau shimejinya cuma bisa gitu, ya author nulisnya gitu. Oh, ya, fic ini juga udah direvisi biar endingnya lebih bisa dicerna (?) Xie xie Anisha Kirakishou Melodia yang udah ngeralat judulnya~  
**

Enjoy the fic! Rnr please!

**...**

Kisah ini selalu dimulai dengan sesuatu yang jatuh dari langit.

…atau, lebih tepatnya, layar atas monitor komputer tua.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

**KA-BLAM!**

Ia segera membangunkan dirinya. Ketika ada yang jatuh, memang sudah seharusnya bangun lagi kan? Namun untuk Kris, dia memang ditugaskan untuk begitu. Dia itu hasil program, didesain dengan teliti, dan di-_script_ dengan hati-hati. Dia adalah desktop buddy, bahasa Inggris untuk shimeji, yang berarti penghias monitor. Segala gerak-geriknya telah diprogram dengan sempurna untuk memuaskan orang-orang yang mendownloadnya.

Tubuhnya yang mungil hanya diam berdiri. Dimana dia? Sedang apa dia disini? Dunianya tidak kurang dan tidak lebih dari lempengan kaca dengan sinar LED di belakang, sebuah monitor lebih tepatnya. Di belakang, kata-kata mulai terbentuk, namun ia tidak tahu apa. Sepertinya suatu program yang khusus untuk menulis. Entahlah. Di scripting miliknya tidak ada action untuk melihat ke belakang. Di bawahnya terlihat seperti shortcut program, namun ia juga tidak bisa melihatnya. Ia hanya bisa melihat ke arah monitor. Untungnya kali ini ia tahu apa itu: manusia, sedang asyik menulis tanpa memperdulikan hal-hal lain. Kris tidak akan menggubris lebih jauh.

Hmm? Apa itu?

…seperti panah kecil berwarna putih?

Ah, ia mendekat!

**KLIK.**

"Gyaaaa! Hentikan! Lepaskan aku, turunkan! Aaaaaa!"

…adalah yang ingin Kris katakan. Namun tidak bisa. Ia tidak di-scripting untuk mengeluarkan suara.

Cursor mouse itu mengayunkan tubuhnya, membuatnya berteriak-teriak dan berganti-ganti ekspresi, karena ia memang diprogram begitu. Ia bisa berganti-ganti ekspresi, namun kalau ia dijatuhkan, saat ia berdiri atau duduk, ia akan berwajah datar lagi. Tugasnya hanya berjalan-jalan, kadang memanjat, kadang merayap di layar monitor dan mematuhi scripting random yang ada. Itu saja.

Kris memang dibuat dengan scripting Amerika, yang berarti ia bisa diperintah oleh manusia yang memakainya itu. Saat itu sang manusia memilihnya untuk merayap di bagian bawah monitor, karena, yah, memang dia terlihat menggemaskan. Maka ia mematuhinya, merayap-rayap hingga akhirnya panah putih itu memasangnya untuk bergantung di sisi kiri monitor untuk tidak mengganggunya menulis.

Itu saja yang dikerjakannya hingga tulisan 'Bye bye' pada dirinya di-klik.

**...**

Kris memiliki kemampuan menduplikat. Semua shimeji juga punya.

Hanya saja, tiap kali ia membelah, kloning dirinya akan segera dihapus oleh sang pengguna computer. Sepertinya ia tidak mau ada terlalu banyak shimeji berkeliatan sehingga memperlambat kerja computer. Itu tidak masalah, toh, itu kerjanya. Ia tidak berlangsung lama. Ia hanya pemanis, hanya karikatur berjalan yang enak dilihat dan akhirnya ditutup kalau penggunanya bosan.

Ia hanya kesal dengan satu hal.

Ia memiliki pilihan scripting 'Reduce to one', yang berarti kurangi menjadi hanya satu shimeji saja, namun kadang kalau si manusia sehabis dari pergi atau apa, ia akan tertidur lelap dan lupa mematikan komputernya. Sebagai gantinya, orang tua si manusia yang datang, entah ibu atau ayahnya, yang pasti mereka mematikan window satu-persatu. Mereka tidak tahu cara mematikan shimeji, jadi mereka hanya meng-shut down komputer, yang otomatis menutup shimeji-shimeji yang sudah menduplikat itu, termasuk Kris yang pertama.

Rasanya seperti dibunuh paksa, kau tahu?

Begitu di-klik tulisan 'Bye bye' itu, kalian tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengannya?

Komputer itu sudah sangat tua. Belum lagi sepertinya orang tua juga tidak memperdulikan keselamatan computer itu. Kadang kalau sudah terlalu lama untuk mematikan layar, mereka akan mencabut kabel komputer secara sembarangan sehingga komputer itu mati seketika. Karena itulah computer itu sering _freeze, _namun para orang tua sudah memiliki komputer dan laptop pribadi, jadi apa tahu mereka?

Gelap. TIdak bisa melihat apa-apa. Tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Gelap. Hampa. Tidak ada. Karena Kris memang tidak ada sampai ia dipanggil lagi.

Itulah yang ada dihadapannya. Sekarang, dan yang dapat Kris lakukan hanyalah menunggu hingga esok hari.

**...**

'Extract files'

Hmm? Ada apa ini?

**KLIK. KLIK. KLIK. KLIK KLIK.**

Kris saat itu sedang seorang diri. Semua cloning yang lainnya sudah dihapus.

Hari ini akan ada shimeji baru.

**KA-BLAM.**

Kris berbalik arah untuk melihat sesuatu yang jatuh itu. Seandainya di scripting itu ada pilihannya, muka Kris akan tampak terkejut sekarang.

Shimeji Amerika itu telah didesain dengan sangat sempurna. Lineart yang tidak terlalu tebal namun tidak terlalu tipis membuatnya nampak cute dan pas untuk menghias monitor sehingga tidak terlihat membosankan. Palette warnanya juga sangat sederhana namun masih bagus, terkecuali matanya yang terkesan tanpa ekspresi namun diberi detail warna sehingga lebih berkesan. Pergerakan Kris juga tidak sembarangan. Ia tidak punya bekas-bekas putih karena setiap gambarnya telah dibersihkan sebelum diprogram. Betapa terkejutnya ketika ia melihat shimeji yang berbeda tampilan dengannya.

Lineart-nya sama tipisnya dengan Kris, namun tidak terlalu dibersihkan dengan rapi dan ada kesan meliuk-liuk. Rambutnya berwarna hitam dan matanya berwarna sama, tidak diberi tambahan warna atau semacamnya, namun masih terkesan menggemaskan apalagi dengan blush yang ada di pipinya. Sungguh, yang merenggut perhatian Kris adalah shimeji baru ini. Mempesona dan terkesan menarik dengan garis hitam di bawah matanya. Terlebih lagi, dengan kaus putih yang dikenakannya, ia terlihat seperti panda yang lucu.

Dilihatnya shimeji baru sementara ia berdiri diam. Shimeji itu hanya perlu waktu sebentar untuk melihat-lihat sebelum berjalan-jalan ke sisi kiri monitor dan memanjatinya. Sepertinya ia dibuat dengan scripting Jepang sehingga si manusia tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Hanya ada tulisan hiragana, namun Kris tahu betul artinya walaupun ia sama sekali tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang. Kris pun mengambil posisi duduk sambil melihat si shimeji itu dijahili oleh panah putih. Tidak ada gunanya menahan tawa, toh, dia tidak bisa tertawa dengan muka datarnya itu. Ia terkagum ketika shimeji itu terjatuh dengan posisi duduk dan tangannya menutupi mulutnya. _Menggemaskan sekali…_

Kris berjalan ke sisi kanan, namun tanpa ia sadari si shimeji mengikutinya. Ia pun berhenti.

Hmm? Sepertinya si manusia mengatakan sesuatu?

So…. Ki…kiu… cute. …Ao? Dao? Pao? Tao? Tao?

Si shimeji itu duduk di sebelahnya. Senyuman manisnya sangat menggemaskan bagi Kris.

Tao.

**...**

"GYAAAAA! TAO! JANGAN NAIK KESITU! BAHAYA! TURUN SINI, TAO!"

…Itulah yang ingin dikatakan Kris seandainya bisa ia katakan. Tapi apa daya? Tao sedang ada di bagian atas monitor, posisinya bergelantungan, dan jika scriptingnya memutuskan, bisa-bisa ia jatuh dari sana. Ah! Tidak, tidak, tidak, harus bagaimana ini?

Kris berlari. Sekarang ia berada di bawah Tao, hendak menangkapnya kala ia jatuh—

Shimeji berambut pirang itu menampar diri di kepalanya.

Bodoh! Mana ada action seperti itu di scripting? Kalau pun dia disitu dia tidak akan bisa lebih dari sekedar berdiri disitu! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bod—Tunggu.

Kenapa dia peduli?

Shimeji melakukan hal ini setiap saat. Merayap, bergelayutan, memanjat, berjalan, itu memang tugas mereka. Sekalipun mereka jatuh juga tidak akan kenapa-napa. Kenapa dia panik begitu? Ada-ada saja.

Walaupun begitu, tidak mungkin ia berpaling. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa ia harus berdiri disini saja, menunggu Tao jatuh? Ah, apa pedulinya? Shimeji juga selalu jatuh. Dia tidak akan kenapa-kenapa, kan? Lagipula—

**FLOP.**

Tidak.

Tao jatuh.

…dan Kris hanya bisa diam membisu melihatnya.

Ayolah! Tak adakah program yang bisa membuatnya bisa menangkap shimeji? Yang benar saja!

Scripting Kris memanas. Ia mencoba melihat dalam pilihan gerakannya, apapun, apapun yang bisa untuk menolong Tao. Apapun! Apa mungkin ini? Ah, bukan dia jadi membelah diri. Ini? Membelah diri juga. Ini? Ah, kenapa jadi berdandan? Mungkin ini? Bukan! Mudah-mudahan ini! Bukan!

**KLIK KLIK.**

Window Google Chrome pun terbuka. Puji Tuhan, Tao mendarat tepat di atasnya.

Kris yang sedang—tanpa sengaja—merayap ingin menghela nafas lega. Sayangnya, tidak hanya kejatuhan Tao yang harus dia hadapi.

Karena, saat ini, Tao menangis.

Oh, tidak! Tidak! Tidak, tidak, tidak! Kenapa ini? Kenapa dia menangis? Ah, apa mungkin karena dia shimeji jepang jadi berbeda system coding? Tapi, walaupun begitu, kenapa dia menangis? Tidak, Tao, jangan menangis! Tunggu, Tao, Kris segera datang! Kris akan melindungimu! Kris tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka! Cup, cup, tenangkan dirimu, Tao! Kris datang!

…itulah pikirnya saat ia cepat-cepat memanjat window Google Chrome itu.

Betapa terkejutnya Kris saat ia melihat ada dua shimeji Tao disitu.

…Oh. Begitu.

Dengan scripting menangis ia bisa menduplikat ternyata. Seandainya ada pilihannya, mungkin Kris sudah merah padam saking malunya.

**...**

Si manusia membawa teman hari ini.

Ada sesuatu di tangan pemilik computer. Lempengan besi juga, namun besarnya bahkan lebih kecil dari telapak tangan. Aneh sekali, pikir Kris, si manuisa menancapkan benda itu ke mainframe komputer. Teman manusia itu menunjuk-nunjuk kea rah Tao dengan gembira, yang saat itu sedang bergelayutan di bawah window Google Chrome. Kris, yang merasa sedikit jahil, mendekati dan membawa window untuk membuangnya. Tao pun jatuh terperingkuk, namun Kris tidak khawatir karena jarak bawah monitor dengan Tao sekarang sama sekali tidak jauh.

Tao reflek menangis, namun hasilnya dia malah menduplikat.

Sang manusia menunjuk-nujuk Kris kepada temannya, namun temannya menggeleng-geleng, terus menunjuk ke arah Tao. Shimeji itu berlari dari Kris, hendak menjauh darinya dengan memanjat salah satu sisi monitor, namun Kris dengan cepat melompat ke sisi itu, beberapa senti jaraknya dengan Tao. Ketika ia menjatuhkan diri untuk menghindari Kris, shimeji pirang itu mengikutinya.

Jika Tao berjalan ke kanan, Kris akan menghadang.

Jika Tao berjalan ke kiri, Kris juga akan menghadang.

Sementara folder shimeji Tao sedang di-copy ke flash disk yang baru saja ditancap itu, Tao mencari akal untuk menghindari Kris. Ia menangis sebanyak-banyaknya, membuat dirinya menduplikat dan berniat membuat Kris kebingungan mencarinya. Ia pergi memanjat sementara yang lainnya melakukan apapun untuk membuat Kris kehilangan jejaknya.

Ia yakin Kris tidak bisa mengikutinya lagi.

Tapi, nasib oh nasib, Kris berjalan dengan santainya di depannya, menghadang Tao yang terjatuh dari aksi memanjatnya.

Kris memilih untuk duduk disampingnya dan beranjak mengikutinya lagi ketika Tao berlari menjauh.

Jikalau ada pilihannya, Kris pasti sudah menggenggam tangan Tao dan menciumnya tanpa henti agar shimeji berparas panda itu tidak kabur dari dirinya lagi.

**...**

Tao aktif menduplikat.

Itu berarti selain sering melakukan aksi wushu, dia juga sering menangis. Sudah bisa kalian tebak, sejak insiden yang lalu, Kris tidak suka melihat Tao menangis. Entah kenapa, melihat muka manis Tao yang sedih seperti itu membuatnya merasa teriris, dan lebih menyebalkan lagi adalah ia tidak punya pilihan scripting untuk melakukan apapun kepada shimeji lainnya. Kesannya seperti gambar di atas gambar. Saling tidak bisa menyentuh.

Kris tidak menyukai ini.

Para shimeji juga tidak bisa mendengar ucapan shimeji lainnya. Mereka hanya gambar berjalan. Gambar bisu. Apa gunanya mereka? Hanya menjadi pemanis, sepanjang hari mengganda, berjalan, merayap, memanjat, dan bergelantungan di layar monitor. Selain itu?

Kris ingin menjadi manusia. Ya, ia tidak diberi pilihan apakah ia mau menjadi shimeji. Apa gunanya kemampuan menduplikat jika tidak bisa menyentuh? Apa guna jatuh cinta jika tidak bisa berkomunikasi? Apa guna bergerak bila gerakan itu dibatasi? Ia ingin menyatakan cintanya kepada Tao, namun apa bisa Tao mendengarnya? Ia tidak didesain untuk mengeluarkan suara. Mana mungkin Tao bisa mengerti jika dia sendiri tidak bisa mendengar suaranya?

Sang pemilik komputer sedang pergi. Ada suatu pekerjaanya yang membuatnya harus menyalakan komputer selama meninggalkan rumah, sehingga para shimeji tetap aktif berada disana, melakukan apapun sesuai dengan scripting mereka. Kris juga sudah lama membelah, cloningnya sudah memenuhi setengah monitor bersama dengan cloning Tao. Ia sendiri sedang duduk di pojokan dengan muka datarnya. Ingin sekali tidur, namun apa gunanya? Toh, matanya tidak bisa dipejamkan dan dia tidak bisa tidur.

Matanya hanya memperhatikan Tao yang pertama. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat tertarik dengan Tao. Ia akui, Tao itu lucu, namun semua shimeji didesain untuk menjadi lucu. Tao itu cengeng, tapi itu lebih karena scriptingnya daripada shimeji itu sendiri. Tao itu tidak bisa diperintah, seenaknya sendiri, tapi apa yang bisa diharapkan dari shimeji scripting jepang?

Apa istimewanya Tao?

Kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu. Para cloning Tao sedang meringkuk, memanjat, namun satu yang berjalan ke arahnya. Shimeji itu duduk di samping Kris, begitu dekat, sangat dekat hingga mereka seperti saling menyenggol bahu jikalau mereka bisa bersentuhan. Ia kemudian duduk, mengayun-ayunkan kakinya, membuat Kris ingin tersenyum walaupun mukanya terjebak di ekspresi nihil itu.

Ketahuilah, sebelum saat itu, tidak satu pun datang mendekati Kris.

Mungkin waktu sudah lama berjalan. Mungkin saja juga baru sebentar. Siapa yang tahu? Waktu itu relatif. Satu tahun pun bisa terasa hanya beberapa jam untuk murid SMA, bisa menjadi seabad untuk pekerja kantoran. Apa rasanya satu tahun untuk shimeji? Tidak ada yang tahu. Tapi, hey, siapa yang peduli? Waktu, jika Tao sedang berada disisinya, akan sangat berharga tidak peduli seberapapun lamanya.

'_Tao, I love you.'_

Ia pun ikut mengayun-ayunkan kaki, menyatukan gerakannya dengan Tao. Oh, betapa bahagia Kris kalau seandainya Tao mengerti isi pikirannya. Seandainya.

**BZZT! BZZZT!**

Ada apa ini?

**BZZT!**

**PIP.**

Banjir besar.

Mati lampu.

Malang nasib komputer tua itu, karena ia sekarang hanya lempengan besi dengan mainframe yang terendam air.

**...**

Gelap.

Hampa.

**KLIK KLIK.**

**KA-BLAM.**

Cerita shimeji itu diulang tanpa Kris di sisinya. Rasanya ia jatuh lebih rendah dari biasanya dan pada saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa ia sudah tidak ada di computer lama. Sang manusia ada di hadapannya, mengetik di layar monitor yang lebih kecil, karena ini netbook. Pastinya ini karena ia meminta file dari temannya dulu, pikir Tao. Sayang sekali, teman manusia itu tidak menyimpan folder shimeji Kris.

Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tao mencoba berjalan, mengitari monitor itu, tapi tentunya tidak ada Kris.

Tidak ada si pirang berwajah datar itu.

Tidak ada shimeji yang menghadang jalannya dan memojokinya dengan duduk di depannya.

Tidak ada shimeji penyayang di balik gerakan terbatas dan mata tanpa ekspresi itu.

Tidak ada shimeji Kris. Tidak ada.

Tao memasang muka menangis. Ia hampir saja membelah diri saat si manusia menemukan website yang dicarinya. Pada saat itu, wajah Tao bahkan lebih cerah daripada pemilik netbook itu sendiri, memprogram dirinya untuk duduk dan melakukan spin sehingga ia memancarkan senyuman terindahnya.

Di-kliknya link download itu. Tertera jelas satu kalimat di website itu yang membuktikan secara mutlak bahwa Kris tidak akan kembali:

'File is invalid/ deleted.'

**FIN.**

* * *

**a/n: ...apa ini? maaf, author bingung endingnya.  
**

**r&r, please and thank you~  
**


End file.
